All I Want For Christmas Is You
by LunaTonks31
Summary: Navidad, los regalos, la nieve, las vacaciones, la familia, los amigos, los abrazos y sobre todo: LOS MUÉRDAGOS ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que darle tu regalo a esa persona especial y de pronto... un muérdago se posara sobre sus cabezas? ¡Felices Fiestas!


En las solitarias calles de Londres, en donde todo estaba cubierto de una blanca capa de nieve, una persona con un llamativo cabello rosa, caminaba lentamente, a decir verdad ella caminaba de manera muy lenta por miedo a tropezarse. Ahora pensemos ¿Cuántas mujeres con pelo rosa irían caminando por las calles de Londres muy lentamente para no chocar la cara con la nieve? Por supuesto, solo existiría una persona con esas características: ni más ni menos que Nymphadora Tonks.

Ella caminaba con varios paquetes envueltos entre sus manos, vestida con un curioso vestido color rojo y mallas color verde oscuro, además de que llevaba un abrigo color negro que la cubría del frío que había en esos momentos, un pequeño gorro que hacía juego con su vestido y unos botines color café, en esos momentos, como caminaba por las calles al modo muggle, no tenía caso llevar su ropa de Auror ni su capa de viaje, a ella no le importaba mucho sobre la moda muggle. Ese día no tenía que ir a trabajar, ese día era Navidad.

Ella iba directo hacia Grimmauld Place a llevar algunos regalos a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore les había dicho algunos días antes que, aunque se vivieran malos tiempos, no tendrían que pasar por alto esas fechas, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y algunos miembros de la familia Weasley habían llegado a Grimmauld Place a celebrar- a olvidar un poco el ataque que había sufrido el señor Weasley _\- "no importa lo que pasa en estos momentos en el mundo mágico, lo importante es que tengamos paz entre nosotros y amor",_ Dumbledore había detenido su mirada en Nymphadora cuando dijo la palabra "Amor" pero por supuesto había detenido su mirada también en otra persona que hizo que Tonks se sonrojara.

Había llegado a Grimmauld Place, pero solo estaban los números 11 y 13, cerró sus ojos y recordó " _El cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place" **,**_ abrió sus ojos y una casa un poco tenebrosa apareció, tocó lentamente la puerta con la varita y una mata de pelo rojo se asomó por la puerta

-Tonks ¡Qué gusto que vinieras!- la saludó Molly Weasley con un abrazo- ¡Feliz Navidad querida!

-Muchas gracias Molly- dijo Tonks con un abrazo- ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Pero pasa- dijo la señora Weasley- estás toda cubierta de nieve ¿Por qué no apareciste simplemente?

-Me gusta caminar- fue lo único que respondió antes de entrar a la casa

Grimmauld Place se veía diferentes, con atavíos Navideños en todas partes, en todas partes había papelitos de colores alusivos a la Navidad como verdes, rojos, dorados y plateados. Supo al instante de que se trataban: sombreros cohetes, por supuesto una tradición inglesa, así que ella no esperó más y tiró de un cohete sorpresa y del mismo salió un extraño sombrero con forma de pastel de carne, recordando ese episodio del primero de septiembre, sonrió, se quitó su gorro y se puso el sombrero. Cada centímetro de la tenebrosa mansión estaba decorado, incluyendo las cabezas de los elfos que tenían un gorro rojo puesto.

-¡Qué lindo se ve Molly!- dijo Tonks con entusiasmo al ver la casa

-Gracias- respondió la señora Weasley sonriendo- solo ten cuidado con…- pero la señora Weasley no terminó porque en ese mismo momento, Tonks realizó su entrada triunfal que fue tropezar con el paragüero con forma de pierna de trol y caer al suelo botando sus regalos por todos lados al igual que el sombrero, al instante el cuadro de la señora Black comenzó a gritar:

-¡MALDITOS SANGRE SUCIAS!- Sus gritos eran insoportables- ¡LARGO DE LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!- al parecer nadie se había atrevido a ponerle ni una esfera a las cortinas del retrato

-Seguramente llegó Tonks- escuchó Tonks una voz de hombre- es la única que despierta el cuadro de mi madre…. Si efectivamente… hola sobrina

-Que tal Sirius- dijo Tonks desde el suelo, intentando levantarse del suelo, recoger los regalos y taparse los oídos para no escuchar el retrato. Con esfuerzo, Sirius logró tapar el retrato

-¡Feliz Navidad Tonks!- dijo Sirius- espero no te hayas golpeado la nariz y parezcas un reno con tu nariz roja- comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste mientras Tonks cambiaba su cabello a rojo, mitad vergüenza y mitad enojo. Pero todo su enojo se evaporó al ver a Sirius tan de buen humor- mira… pareces un tierno duende con tu ropa

-Que amable- dijo Tonks- y muchas gracias por ayudarme a levantarme- lo dijo con sarcasmo

-Ah sí, es cierto- Sirius le ofreció su mano a Tonks y la ayudó a levantarse

-¿A qué se debe tu buen humor?- preguntó Tonks después de abrazar a su tío

-Pues hoy es Navidad y tenemos casa llena- dijo con alegría- la familia Weasley, Hermione, Harry, tú que acabas de llegar y por supuesto también Lunático

-¿Remus está aquí?- fue lo único que ella captó- ¿volvió de su misión?- su cabello de forma inconsciente cambió a rosa

-Claro, volvió hoy en la mañana- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- la verdad son años que no pasó una Navidad así… creo que Remus tampoco desde que Cornamenta… bueno, me alegró de tenerte aquí

-Gracias Sirius- dijo ella

-Bueno, mejor recoge tus regalos y ponte cómoda- Sirius se alejó cantando lo que parecía un villancico navideño- _Hacia Belén va un Hipogrifo… vuela presuroso... Lleva de tanto volar las alitas tiesas… ¡Ay, ay, ay que alegre va! ¡Ay, ay, ay si volará! ¡Ay, ay, ay si volverá! La la la la la la y las castañuelas_

-Creo que jamás lo había visto así- dijo Tonks- canta feo pero está feliz

-Espero que sea así en adelante- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo

Unas pocas horas después, la señora Weasley reunió a todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa, todos llevaban regalos para todos

-La cena está lista- dijo la señora Weasley, con su varita convocó diferentes platillos navideños como Pavo, sopa, puré, pastel entre otras cosas que algunas personas, específicamente Ron y Sirius no tardaron en querer comer si no fuera por la mirada de la Señora Weasley

-Feliz Navidad a todos- dijo la señora Weasley alegremente intentando esconder algunas lágrimas... quizá porque uno de sus hijos se encuentra distanciado de su familia- ahora si ¡A comer!- en menos de un minuto, los platos de todos ya estaban llenos de comida, casi permanecían en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos y los constantes regaños de la señora Weasley a Ron diciendo que no comiera tan rápido.

Tonks quedó frente a cierta persona de la cual estaba segura que amaba pero aún no se atrevía a decírselo; a cada momento que lo veía, pensaba en el regalo que había comprado especialmente para él, el cual había dejado bajo el árbol que los Weasley pusieron en la casa. Y ella sonreía, esperando que le encantara su regalo, aunque se escuchara un poco egoísta, no quería saber las expresiones de los demás sobre sus regalos, solo quería conocer la de Él, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que su tío la llamaba

-¡Hey sobrina!- casi gritó Sirius provocando que ella diera un brinco y cayera al suelo

-Dora- esa voz era la de Remus- ¿te hiciste daño?

-No, estoy bien- dijo ella levantándose y mirando a Sirius- ¿Por qué me gritaste?

-Porque no me hacías caso- dijo él- te estaba preguntando si quieres pastel de chocolate… ¿o ya te llenaste con solo mirarlo?- eso último lo dijo con burla

-No hables Sirius- dijo ella- No gracias… estuvo deliciosa la cena

-Muchas gracias Tonks- dijo la señora Weasley- es hora de abrir los regalos- los jóvenes corrieron a abrir los regalos. Tonks le había regalado una maqueta de escoba voladora a Harry, a Hermione un libro sobre la historia de la magia y el que mejor recordaba era el que era dirigido a Remus que consistía en una gran dotación de barras de chocolate, tanto conocidas por muggles y conocidas por magos.

Cuando ella abrió sus regalos, descubrió un bonito jersey color rosa (obviamente de la señora Weasley), una playera del grupo mágico de las brujas de Macbeth (regalo de Ginny), entre otros muchos, se desilusionó al ver que Remus no le había regalado algo, pero sabía sobre su situación económica, aun así le habría gustado una tarjeta suya con felicitaciones. Trató de disimular su tristeza cuando la señora Weasley le dijo que dormiría la noche de Navidad en Grimmauld Place en una habitación para ella sola. Ella asintió con poco ánimo. Después de abrazarse para desearse feliz Navidad en el cual, Lupin ni siquiera la miró (cosa que la entristeció), subieron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Tonks después de envolver sus regalos y mediante magia llevarlos a la habitación donde se quedaría, una voz la detuvo

-Dora- escuchó la voz del hombre que no la felicitó hace un rato- espera

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- la voz de ella era herida y triste

-¿Estás molesta?- preguntó Remus observándola

-No me respondas con una pregunta- dijo ella- veo que no te molestaste en decirme aunque sea feliz Navidad

-Es porque quería hacerlo en privado- eso sí que la sorprendió- no puse tu regalo bajo el árbol porque Sirius no dejaba de molestarme con que iba a ver que tenía para darte- de su desgastada bolsa sacó una pequeña caja roja con un listón verde. Por un pequeño momento, ella pensó que ahí dentro habría un anillo y que él se arrodillaría ante ella y le pediría matrimonio… mentalmente se quitó esa bonita idea de la cabeza- ábrelo… espero que te guste

Tonks abrió la pequeña caja y dentro había un lindo collar de plata con forma de liebre, el cual tenía un brillo conocido

-Este collar está encantado- le explicó- adoptará la forma de tu patronus

-Es por eso el brillo que tiene- dijo ella y él asintió- ¡es hermoso!- de pronto salió de su boca una petición que tomaría a Remus por sorpresa- ¿Me lo pones?- él asintió mientras Nymphadora le daba el collar, con cuidado, Remus separó el pelo rosa de Tonks de su cuello y pasó la fría cadena por el cuello de ella y con cuidado cerró el collar, ella se volteó a mirarlo

-¿Y qué tal?- dijo ella

-Te queda muy bien- fue lo único que respondió, pero Tonks sonrió- por cierto, muchas gracias por el regalo… chocolates

-No tienes por qué agradecer- dijo ella- gracias por el collar, lo cuidaré mucho

Se miraron mientras sonreían, pero un ruido hizo que se separaran, el ruido al parecer venía de arriba, pero no de las habitaciones, sino más bien arriba de ellos… era un muérdago. Al instante ambos voltearon a verse, las mejillas de Tonks se pusieron rosas " _Pero tal vez él no quiera hacerlo"_ le dijo una voz interior, pero la voz de Remus fue todo lo contrario

-Bueno… la tradición hay que seguirla ¿No crees?- dijo Remus mientras se acercaba a ella

-Sí, hay que seguirla- dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos

Al principio, lo que ella sintió fue un ligero roce en los labios, lo cual hizo que sus piernas temblaran, habría caído de no ser porque él la sujetó fuertemente de su cintura procurando no lastimarla a medida que el beso era más profundo y lleno de cariño, mientras ella sentía un sabor a chocolate que hacía que no quisiera soltarlo nunca, pero como el aire les faltaba… tuvieron que separarse

Ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, únicamente se mantenían abrazados mirándose a los ojos y con sonrisas que ni un Dementor se las borraría, pero el reloj sonó anunciando que había pasado media hora después de la media noche, lo que indicaba que era hora de irse a dormir

-¡Feliz Navidad Dora!- dijo Remus antes de darle un corto beso en los labios- gracias por esta Navidad

-¡Feliz Navidad Remus!- dijo ella separando lentamente sus manos del cuello de Remus con una sonrisa y un cabello más brillante. Remus la miró una vez más antes de subir a su habitación, ella lo imitó sin darse cuenta que el collar que momentos antes Remus le había regalado, cambió de forma… cambió de liebre a lobo.

 **FIN**

 **Lo volví a publicar porque no se entendía el texto**

 **Este fue un capítulo Navideño sobre mi pareja favorita :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS! Y FELIZ 2017**


End file.
